totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Tajemnicze zajście
Totalna Porażka: Zemsta Planu - Odcinek 12 Chris kąpie się w jacuzzi w przyczepie ekipy (nie wiem jakim cudem w przyczepie jest jacuzzi xD). Chris: 'Ostatnio w Totalnej Porażce: Zemście Planu! Znowu napadaliśmy na bank. Nasi uczestnicy na ten odcinek zostali chamsko podzieleni na chwilowe drużyny. Po za Courtney, którą nikt nie chciał wypuścić i potem o niej zapomnieliśmy. Zagościła u nas Marta, arcywróg Helen która najpierw się z nimi kłóciła, a potem torowała drogę do mety. Chcąc nie chcąc wygrali Duncan, Mike i Helen, a przez to że do nich trzeba mówić po chińsku że nie można wyeliminować Courtney (co znowu było zasługą jej prawników) wykopaliśmy Zoey. Podsumowanie zrobimy w następnym odcinku, bo wymyśliłem dla naszych zawodników coś naprawdę niezwykłego....Hue hue hue oto i finałowa szóstka. Czy Mike przeżyje brak Zoey? Czy Courtney w końcu wyleci? Dowiecie się tego oglądając Totalną! Porażkę! Zemstę Planu! ''< Muzyka: I wanna be famous > Zapalają się światła. Kamera przechodzi na basen pod sztucznym klifem, gdzie Dawn rozmawia z dorszami. Nagle pojawia się rekin i Dawn wyskakuje z małego basenu z 4 odcinka PTP gdzie Brick próbuje łapać równowagę. Nagle strzela do niego Jo i się ona śmieje gdy on spada. Koło niej stoi Scott i przewraca oczami. Tymczasem Zoey i Mike siedzą na plaży i rozmawiają. Własnie mają się pocałować, gdy biegnie do nich Kieł z nożem i widelcem. Mike szybko zmienia się w Vito, ten wyrzuca Kła do wody i ucieka z Zoey. Gdzie indziej Leshawna i Heather się biją. Dawn próbuje je uspokoić, ale na daremno. Nagle Heather spada do zupy Chefa i ucieka z jadalni. Patrzy na to Courtney z uśmieszkiem. W pokoju z monitorami z których pokazuje się co się dzieje na planie bawi się Sierra i nagle naciskając jakiś przycisk rozwala przyczepy, w której jednej z nich Duncan i Gwen chcieli się pocałować. Nagle zauważają Zoey i Vito uciekających przed Kłem i również uciekają. Z Limuzyny Łajz wychodzi Helen. Cody do niej podchodzi i się uśmiecha. Kamera pokazuje miejsce rozdawania Pozłacanych Chrisów gdzie Chris się nabija z kiecki Chefa. Chef na to podstawia mu pod nos Spleśniałego Chrisa a ten mdleje. Ekran się zaśnieża i ktoś napisał na nim "och". W sali podsumowań śmieje się Geoff a Bridgette i Blaineley pokazują mu kamerę. Ten przestaje malować i się niewinnie uśmiecha. Wszyscy na niego patrzą ze zdziwieniem i na ekranie pojawia się logo Total Drama: Revenge of the Action. Przyczepy Na podwórku przy przyczepach Cody, Helen, Mike, Gwen i Dunca grają w makao XD. 'Cody: '(kładzie waleta) Helen, żądam pocałunku. Helen robi minę w stylu please). '''Cody: '''Znaczy się siódemek! '''Helen: Pocałunek może być.. Całuje go i kładzie innego waleta. Helen: Ale siódemek nie daję. Mike, żądam dziesiątek. Mike jakby nieobecny gapił się na swoją damę kier przedstawiającą czerwonowłosą kobietę z koroną z kwiatkiem we włosach (no co, karty były obrazkowe xD). Helen pomachała mu ręką nad oczami. Helen: Halo, Ziemia do Mike'a. Mike się ocknął. Gwen: Co ci znowu dolega? Mike: Bardzo tęsknię za Zoey. :c Duncan: 'My też, ziom. Ale co mamy poradzić jak ciągle nie udaje się nam dopaść... ''Nagle z przyczepy dziewczyn wychodzi Courtney. 'Courtney: '''Nie ma to jak wdychać czyste powietrze po wygranej... ''Reszta patrzy na nią gniewnie. '''Courtney (Pokój Zwierzeń): '''Nie mogę polegać tylko na prawnikach. Muszę zrobić wszystko by wygrać nietykalność. Wszystko! '''Chris (przez megafon): Uwaga uczestniczy! Niech wszyscy przyjdą na stołówkę. Cody: Zgaduję że będzie wyzwanie Duncan: 'Ta, też tak myślę. ''Helen zabrała karty i wszyscy poszli do stołówki Stołówka Uczestnicy dotarli do stołówki przy kurtynie gdzie czekali na nich Chris i Chef. '''Chris: '''Dzień dobry zawodnicy! Chciałbym wam pogratulować dotarcia do finałowej szóstki! '''Gwen: '''Ech, streszczaj się, Chris. '''Chris: Nie ma pośpiechu. Chciałbym wam coś dać w nagrodę za wytrzymałość. Duncan: Że niby co? Chris: Głodni? Courtney: 'I to jak! Mam dość tej zjajczałej owsianki! '''Chris: '''To dobrze bo nagroda to... ''Chef rozsuną kurtynę pod który był dłuuuuugi szwedzki stół. '''Chris: Smacznego! '' Wszyscy rzucili się na jedzenie.'' Cody: I tak po prostu mamy to zjeść? Chris: Nie do końca, to pierwsza część zadania. Taka bez filmu, na początek. Wszyscy jękneli Chris: No co tak stoicie? Kto pierwszy zje ten wygrywa! Szybko! Uczestnicy szybko zaczęli się zajadać potrawami. Duncan jadł indyka niezbyt, em, kulturalnie. Courtney: '''Jakie z ciebie prosię. '''Duncan: Daj mi święty spokój. Znalazł zieloną galaretkę i podstawił jej pod nos. Duncan: '''Idealny kandydat to zjedzenia. '''Courtney: Fuj, w życiu! Już chciała wyrzucić galaretkę na podłogę, gdy Chris ją powstrzymał. Chris: Zapomniałbym. Musicie zjeść wszystko co jest na stole. Nie wolno niczego wyrzucać. Courtney: Ech... Helen: Daj, ja to zjem. Zabrało jej galaretkę i w mig zjadła. Courtney od patrzenia zerzygała. Chris: '''Em, Helen? '''Helen: '''Tak, wujku? '''Chris: Mogłabyś ze mną i Chefem pogadać na osobności? Helen: Dobra... Poszli z Chefem w kąt i zaczęli po cichu rozmawiać. Nagle Helen ostro zakończyła rozmowę i poszła do Mike'a i Cody'ego. Cody: Co się stało? Helen: Chciał bym robiła w tym odcinku za sabotażystę. Nieważne, jedzmy. Wgryzła się w hamburga i pałaszowali dalej. Już się wydawało że to koniec, gdy zobaczyli gigantyczny tort, który sięgał do sufitu. Chef podał wszystkim łyżki. Chef: 'Smacznego życzę. ''Tamci podziękowali niechętnie i zaczęli pałaszowanie. Courtney próbowała jeść po kolei się wspinając. Mike jadł od środka. Helen wspięła się na sam sztyt i tam jadła od czubka, Reszta pałaszowała nieregularnie. W końcu został tylko jeden kawałek i tylko Courtney się jeszcze trzymała. '''Courtney: Jeszcze...tylko... jeden... kawałek... Zjadła go i padła. Chris: Courtney wygrywa! Wszyscy na to się ocknęli Courtney: I gdzie moja nagroda? Chris: Nie ma żadnej nagrody. Courtney: CO?! Chris: To był tylko taki mały test. Prawdziwe wyzwanie zaczyna się za chwilę! No już, odświeżsie się i odpocznijcie. Za godzinę wszyscy mają iść pod studio 69 znajdujące się na samym końcu planu. Uczestnicy pojękli i poszli w stronę przyczep. W drodze do przyczep Kiedy tak sobie wracali, Helen jak gdyby nigdy nic wyrwała włos Courtney. Courtney: Ej! O co ci chodzi? Helen: Wiem jakie było ulubione wyzwanie z drugiego sezonu. Film detyktywistyczny. W razie czego mam dowody. Courtney: Jakie znowu dowody?! Odczep się! Helen: Bo co? Courtney: '''Bo się pożegnasz z tym sezonem! '''Helen: Ha, już to widzę. Wyrzuciła włos i odeszła od niej Studio 69 Znaleźli to studio pełne pytajników na ścianach, odcisków butów na podłodze itp. i potem w nim czekali, czekali, czekali z godzinę..... Courtney: No gdzie do licha jest Chris?! W końcu przyszedł Chris z Chefem. Chris: Tutaj jesteście! Szukaliśmy was po całym planie! Co wy tu robicie? Gwen: Em, Chris. Kazałeś nam tu czekać na ciebie... Chris: '''Serio tak mówiłem? '''Chef: '''O ile dobrze pamiętam.. .to tak. '''Chris: '''No trudno. Zadanie nie jest tutaj, tylko w pociągu. Za mną! '''Duncan (pokój zwierzeń): Mam podejrzenia co do tego wyzwania.... Uczestnicy poszli za Chrisem i Chefem. Pociąg Wszyscy już byli w pociągu i opychali się kanapkami. Cody: '''Mmm, pyszne. A gdzie jest Chef? '''Mike: Pewnie kieruje pociągiem. Courtney: I tak to nie zastąpi braku nagrody za ostatnie zadanie Duncan: Courtney, to nie była część wyzwania, tylko lipa. Courtney: '''I co z tego? I tak uważam że należy mi się nagroda! '''Gwen: '''Matko, ciesz się lepiej że jesteś w finałowej szóstce. '''Helen: Gwen ma rację. Zamiast marudzić, lepiej świętujemy. Courtney: Mech..... Przychodzi Chris z mnóstwem jakiś narzędzi. Chris: Czas na wyzwanie! Duncan: Powiesz wreście na czym ono polega? Chris: 'O rany. Wasze zadanie to..... ''Nagle wszystkie światła zgasły i nic nie było widać. Słychać jak Mike zamienił się w Chestera. '''Chester: '''Ej, kto zgasił światło? '''Helen: Co się.... Nagle słychać jakieś trzaski, krzyki, wystrzały i czyjąś szybką ucieczkę. Po chwili światła znowu się włączyły. Mike:'' (jako on sam) No, nareszcie. '''Duncan: '''A gdzie jest Chris? '''Courtney:' Jego narzędzia też zniknęły. Gwen: O Boże patrzcie! Helen jest martwa! Kamera pokazuje Helen leżącą na podłodze martwą. Cody: CO?! To niemożliwe! Jeszcze się z nią nie ożeniłem! Duncan: Bez paniki. Pewnie znowu nas nabierają i to nie Helen ale jej gumowa replika. Ugryzł ją w rękę i zawył z bólu. Duncan: Ała! Jakie twarde kości! Mike: No nie wiem ludzie. Ona wygląda na prawdziwą. Courtney: To po prostu śmieszne! Cody, obudź ją! Cody próbował ją ożywić czym się dało, ale nic to nie dało Cody: Nie wyczuwam pulsu ani oddechu....W ogóle żadnych oznak życia Mike: Em, no to....co my zrobimy? Wszyscy patrzą się z przerażeniem na zwłoki Helen i scena się ściemnia i jest przerwa na reklamy. Po przerwie wracamy do pociągu gdzie Mike i Cody biegli po pociągu panikując. Cody: '''Zawiodłem! '''Mike: Wszyscy zginiemy! Cody: Moja dziewczyna nie żyje! Mike: Niech ktoś nam pomoże! Oboje krzyknęli i zderzyli się. Duncan: Ogarnijcie się ludziska! To przecież powtórka z 20 odcinka drugiego sezonu pamiętasz Courtney? Courtney: Dobrze pamiętam. Tylko po co Chris odstawiłby znowu tą samą baje.... Nagle doniczka leżąca na półce nad nią spadła prosto na jej głowę i zemdlała. Gwen: Courtney! Jeszcze nam kolejnego trupa brakowało! Po chwili Courtney obudziła się sama nieco postrzelona nie pamiętająca części odcinków. XD Courtney: '''To się nazywa tajemnicza zagadka. Musimy zacząć od początku. Kto był najbliżej Helen kiedy wyłączyły się światła? '''Duncan: '''Uspokój się, Courtney! Mike, weź zadzwoń do maszynistę, Chefa, kogokolwiek. Pociąg chyba sam siebie nie kieruje. '''Mike: Dobra. Podszedł do telefonu ale nikt nie odbierał Mike: Nic to. Głuchy telefon. Cody: To koniec! Wszyscy umrzemy! Courtney: A więc jesteśmy na tropie....(muzyczka z filmów o tajemnicach) morderstwa! Gwen: Courtney, daj spokój. Tak, tak biedna Helen, bratanica gospodarza programu Chrisa McLeana nagle nam umarła i nie możemy się z nikim połączyć. (kopnęła zwłoki Helen) ''Mówię wam, ona nie umarła ''(znowu ją kopnęła) ''Ja też oglądałam ten odcinek z martwym Chrisem (znowu kopnęła) Ludzie, przecież go pamiętacie. Zapomnieliście że nikt nie umarł? '''Cody:' Ona ma trochę racji...Tylko co my teraz zrobimy? Courtney: 'Ja tam nie pamiętam żadnego odcinka. Zabawmy się! ''Podała Duncanowi lupę, a Gwen puder. Sama obrysowała zwłoki Helen szminką. Mimo to reszta na nią patrzyła z żażenowaną miną. '''Gwen (pokój zwierzeń): '''Wygląda na to że robimy dokladną kopię tego odcinka. Tylko że Courtney tym razem jest na miejscu Lindsay, a ja na jej. Ale co mi tam, jeśli to wyzwanie, to trzeba się przyłożyć. '''Cody: Jesteście pewni że to znowu prawdziwy pociąg? Może tym razem nas nabierają? Jeśli tak, to może ktoś z nas wejdzie na górę i sprawdzi? Może też przy okazji sprowadzić pomoc. Courtney: '''Nie głupi pomysł. To kto chce wejść? '''Duncan: Ja na pewno nie. Już drugi raz się na to nie nabiorę. Courtney: '''Jaki drugi raz? Nieważne, ja nie idę. Kto po za mną może kierować tym śledzwem? '''Cody: Em, wspomniałem już że mam lęk wysokości? I w ogóle... Gwen: Nie chcę być natrętna, ale nie jestem człowiek guma. Nie ma mowy. Duncan: A więc kto wejdzie na dach? Wszyscy skierowali wzrok na Mike'a. Mike: '''Nie mówcie że ja.... '''Courtney: Nie do końca ty.... Scena się ucina i kamera pokazuje na dach pociągu (który jest prawdziwy i jeździ z niebywałą prędkością na który w chodzi Mike zmieniony Svetlanę. Svetlana: Jakby sami tego nie mogli zrobić'' (pacnęła się w czoło) Nieważne, skup się Svetlana! ''O mały włos by dostała drogowskazem. Po chwili o mało nie zderzyła się z ptakiem i musiała zrobić unik by nie uderzyć w światła. Nagle zauważa że pociąg zaraz wiedzie w tunel. Svetlana: O nie!'' (wali w dach)'' Ratunku! Wpuście mnie! Wtedy w pociągu znowu gasną światła. Gwen: Co się znowu dzieje? Courtney: Zaczyna być interesująco.... Duncan: Courtney, proszę cię... Po chwili światła znowu się zapalają i Mike zmieniony w siebie spada do nich z dachu. Mike: '''Tak, to znowu w stu procentach pociąg. I na pewno nie wejdę znowu na górę. '''Duncan: Spójrzcie! Zwłoki Helen zniknęły! Wskazał na miejsce gdzie przedtem leżało ciało metalówy. Gwen: O rany, co teraz? Courtney: Poszukajmy dowodów. Sprawdźcie czy coś zostało przy miejscu gdzie leżały zwłoki. Cody: Może sprawdzę inne wagony? Mike: 'Dobry pomysł. Idź. ''Cody wyszedł, a reszta zaczęła szukać dowody. Gwen próbowała znaleźć jakieś odciski palców w pudrze, ale tylko nabawiła się kataru. '''Gwen: To bez sensu. I tak myślę że sprawcą jest Chris. Mike: Niby czemu? Gwen: Widziałeś te narzędzia które miał ze sobą? Może wśród nich była jakaś broń czy coś? Courtney: Aha! Koło miejsca gdzie przedtem leżały zwłoki znalazła jakiś brązowy włos. Courtney: Znalazłam.....włos Cody'ego! Mike: Bez kitów! Przecież on kocha Helen! Musiał nie być sobą żeby ją zabić! Duncan: 'Mike ma rację. To się nie trzyma kupy. '''Courtney: '''Ach tak? A niby dlaczego powodował taką panikę? Dlaczego zaproponował by ktoś wszedł na górę? I czy na pewno poszedł przeszukać inne pokoje żeby sprawdzić czy ktoś w nich jest, czy może poszedł knuć dalej i pomyśleć jak się nas pozbyć? ''Nagle Cody przyszedł do nich. Cody: Tamte wagony są puste. Nikogo i niczego tam nie ma. (wszyscy się na niego patrzyli) Co? '''Gwen: Courtney uważa że to ty zabiłeś Helen. Cody pękł ze śmiechu dopóki zdał sobie sprawę że to nie był żart i przestał. Cody: 'Błagam cię Courtney. Niby po co bym zabijał Lenę? Przecież to moja dziewczyna! '''Courtney: '''Może i tak. Powiedz mi, ile dostanie kasy najbliższa Helen osoba kiedy umrze? '''Cody: ' 13 600 450 dolarów kanadyjskich. '''Courtney: '''Aha! '''Cody: Co "aha"? Lena mi o tym wspomniała kiedy jedliśmy ze sobą śniadanie. I masz w ogóle jakieś dowody że to ja? Courtney: 'Mam to ''(pokazała mu znaleziony przez nią włos) A po za tym, to przecież takie oczywiste. Cody jest mordercą! Poszła po kajdanki. 'Mike: '''Courtney proszę cię. Bądźmy dorośli. Występujemy w reality show! '''Cody: '''Ten włos musiał mi wypaść kiedy pochyliłem się nad ciałem. Jak z Duncan'em w tamtym odcinku..... ''Courtney jednak go nie słuchała i zakuła do ściany kajdankami. '''Gwen (pokój zwierzeń): '''Pewnie wyjdę na wariatkę, ale wygląda na to że musimy się zgodzić z Courtney. Ciągle sądzę że to przykrywka Chrisa, ale skoro tak, to musimy się w nią wkręcić. '''Courtney: '''Nadal jednak nie wiemy jak Helen zginęła. Może coś tam było w jedzeniu które ostatnio jadła? '''Zobaczyła w pół zjedzoną kanapkę. Courtney: ''(podaje ją Duncan'owi) Zjedz i sprawdź czy nie jest zatrute. '''Duncan:' Odbiło ci?! Nie lepiej przesłuchać winnego? Cody: Mówiłem wam już że to nie ja! Courtney: '''To ty i kropka! Przejdziemy do czegoś innego. Może zablokujemy koła żeby pociąg się zatrzymał? '''Mike: '''Pas. Pociąg jedzie za szybko i w ogóle nie ma jak trafić... '''Gwen: Hej, patrzcie! Zobaczyła jakieś zielone ślady butów biegnące do wejścia do innego wagonu. Mike: Czy te ślady na pewno już tu były? Courtney: 'Nie ważne. Za śladami! ''Poszła do drugiego wagonu. Światła były wyłączone. Znalazła włącznik i ŁUBUDU! Spadły na nią miotły, mopy itp. '''Courtney: Cody to w stu procentach zabójca! Wcale nie sprawdził wagonów! Cody: Ekhem, nie sprawdzałem tej strony! Duncan: '''Courtney, to zaczyna być śmieszne! '''Gwen: Właśnie. To już w ogóle nie ma sensu! Courtney: O, czyli wygląda na to że chcecie tu zginąć? I ta trójka zaczęła się kłócić, a Mike zażenowany podszedł do Cody'ego. Mike (pokój zwierzeń): Czy tylko mi się wydaje to żenujące? Mike: Musimy to jakoś wytrzymać. Gdy w końcu to się skończy uwolnią cię. Cody: Daj spokój. I tak nie ma sposobu byś przekonał Courtney że to nie ja. Mike: '''Ja może nie. Ale gdybym się zmienił w Manitobę może on by ją przekonał? '''Cody: '''Dobry pomysł! Szybko, zmień się w go. Mam już tego dość. '''Mike: Chciałbym ale mogę się w niego zamienić tylko jak założę kapelusz. A żadnego przy sobie nie mam.. Nagle nie wiadomo skąd przyleciał do jego rąk kapelusz. Mike: Miodzio! Tymczasem Courtney, Gwen i Duncan dalej się kłócili. Duncan: To ta sama historia co z 20 odcinka Planu Totalnej Porażki! Pamiętam nawet tytuł - "Poszlaka"! Courtney: 'Udowodnię wam że się nie mylę i przeżyję to, a wy nie! Chyba że będziecie się mnie słuchać... ''Mike zamieniony w Manitobę zagwizdał do nich. '''Manitoba: Uspokójcie się! Takie kłótnie nie rozwiążą problemu. Polizał podłogę przy zaznaczonym miejscu. Manitoba: '''Ciekawe... O ile się nie mylę, Courtney była najbliżej Helen przed napaścią prawda? '''Courtney: To racja.... Manitoba: 'I często się ze sobą kłóciliście prawda? I nie spodobało ci się to że nie dostałaś nagrody za ostatnie zadanie, hę? Przydałaby się mała zemsta na Chrisie, co nie? Po za tym trzeba wyeliminować swoich wrogów by wygrać ten program, co nie? '''Courtney: '''Mów sobie co chcesz! I tak mam dowód że sprawdzą jest Cody! Patrz! ''Podała mu znaleziony przez nią włos. Ten najpierw go porównał z włosami Cody'ego, a potem z włosami Courtney. '''Manitoba: Nawet daltonista by to odróżnił. Ten włos nie jest jego, lecz twój! Gwen i Duncan westchnęli. Gwen: I to ma nawet sens... Courtney: Chyba sobie żartujesz... Manitoba: Daj sobie spokój. Cody jest niewinny. Courtney zabiła Helen! Courtney: CO?! Manitoba: Skuć ją! Gwen i Duncan już mieli ją skuć, gdy nagle do wagonu przyszedł ktoś w worku owiniętym wokół siebie. Postać zdjęła worek i okazała się nią Helen. Cody: 'LENA! (chciał do niej podejść i ją uściskać, ale był dalej zakuty) ''Ty żyjesz! '''Helen: A niby dlaczego miałam nie żyć? Co się tu w ogóle dzieje? Przychodzi Chris z jej gumową repliką. Chris: Ha Ha Ha! Nie wierzę że udało mi się was na brać na tę samą bajeczkę! Dobre są te najnowsze gumowe postacie. Teraz nie tylko wyglądają, ale też są twarde jak ciało człowieka! Ogłaszam wszem i wobec, że dzisiejszym zwycięzcą (zdjął Manitobie kapelusz a ten zmienił się z powrotem w Mike'a) ''który wygrywa nietykalność jest Mike! '''Mike': Tak! Courtney: Co?! Chyba jaja sobie robisz! Przecież Helen nawet nie umarła! Przecież nawet ją nie zabiłam! Chris: '''Tym razem to ty się zabawiłaś w dowódcę. Ale bądź dobrej myśli. Możesz jeszcze wyeliminować Helen. '''Helen: '''CO?! Niby dlaczego? Przecież nawet nie wiedziałam o co chodzi! Wsadziłeś mnie na koniec pociągu i ogłuszyłeś! '''Chris: Może i tak, ale to nie znaczy że jesteś bezpieczna! Helen: 'O nie... Altana ''Przy altanie niedaleko przyczep siedzieli Mike, Cody i Duncan i rozmawiali. '''Mike: '''Trzy słowa: Courtney musi odpaść. '''Duncan: '''Ta, mamy nareszcie okazję by ją wyrzucić. Lecz jesteście pewni że Helen na pewno przez przypadek pomogła dziś Chrisowi i on nie pomagał jej wcześniej? '''Cody: Lena nie jest jak Courtney. Ufa nam że na nią nie zagłosujemy. Inaczej będzie po nas. Mike: A więc na kogo głosujemy? Duncan: 'Kto jest za Helen? ''Tylko on podniósł rękę. 'Duncan: '''A kto za Courtney? ''Mike podniósł rękę. '''Mike: A ty Cody? Cody: Ja....muszę pomyśleć sam. Powiem wam przy ceremonii. Duncan: Dobra, niech ci będzie. Duncan i Mike poszli zostawiając Cody'ego samego z jego myślami. Nagle z wody wynurzyła się Helen. Cody: Ach! Lena, co ty robisz? Helen: Mała kąpiel poprawia mi cerę. Po za tym musimy porozmawiać o dzisiejszej eliminacji. Cody: Więc...? Helen: '''Musimy się pozbyć Courtney. Tym razem mamy szansę. Powiedziałam już Gwen. Przysięgła na Biblię że na nią zagłosuje. Tobie też wierzę. Mógłbyś przekonać chłopaków żeby też na nią zagłosowali? '''Cody: Em, oczywiście... Helen: Nie miej do mnie pretensji o to co się stało ostatnio. Nie zawiedź mnie. Posłała mu całusa, odpłynęła i wyszła z wody idąc w stronę przyczep. Po czasie do Cody'ego przyszła Courtney. Courtney: '''Dobry wieczór, Cody. '''Cody: Już ci się w głowie poprzewracało na dobrą stronę? Courtney: '''To był podobno mały zanik pamięci. Ale wszystko w porządku. Proszę cię tylko o głos. Nie mam na myśli Mike'a, Duncana, ani Gwen.... '''Cody: '''Chcesz żebym zagłosował na Lenę?! Zapomnij! '''Courtney: A ty nadal jej ufasz? Cody: '''Jestem z nią w silnym, poważnym związku. Mnie by nie zdradziła. '''Courtney: '''Nie wiesz co ona zrobiła. Ale ja wiem. W 8 odcinku zamieniła pizzę Dawn na taką z salami by jej nie zjadła, przez co odpadła. To ona przewróciła tą makietę budynku na Scotta, żeby doznał obrażeń. Na własne oczy to widziałam! I nawet poprosiła Chrisa, żeby doliczył tylko mój głos na Zoey wiedząc że pewnie reszta zagłosuje na mnie! '''Cody: '''Skąd ja mam wiedzieć że to co mówisz jest prawdą? '''Courtney: Bo znamy się już od początku programu. A Helen znasz tylko jeden sezon. W dodatku jest bratanicą Chrisa i ma te swoje dziwne moce. Jesteś pewien że możesz jej ufać? Hmph, mam nadzieję że zrozumiałeś to co powiedziałam. Odeszła od niego Ceremonia Chris: 'Witam was na dzisiejszej ceremonii pozłacanych Chrisów, finałowa szóstko! A niedługo piątko! Ach, jak ten czas szybko leci. Kogo dziś wykopiemy Wielkim Butem Przegranych? Może Gwen? Może Duncana? Może kogoś innego? A co mi tam, głosujcie. ''Wszyscy głosują. Gwen i Helen głosują i przybijają sobie piątkę. Courtney głosuje z wrednym uśmieszkiem. Duncan i Mike czekają aż Cody zagłosuje. Po chwili głosuje pokazują im na kogo zagłosował, a ci ze zdziwieniem również głosują. 'Chris: '''Głosowanie zakończone. Pozłacany Chris wędruje do Mike'a... i Gwen. ''Chef rzuca im pozłacane Chrisy. '''Chris: Kolejne lądują do... Duncana.... i... Cody'ego. Chef rzuca im Chrisy. Cody złapał swojego niechętnie. Chris: Zostały tylko dwie osoby, jeden pozłacany Chris i jeden spleśniały. Helen czy Courtney? To musiało być trudne głosowanie. Ale dzisiaj z tym sezonem żegna się..... .. . . .. .. . ... . . . .... . . . . . . ... . Dramatyczna muzyczka. .. .'' ''. .'' ''. .'' ''. ... .. . .. .. ... ... .'' '''Chris: '''Helen! Do widzenia! ''Chef rzuca jej spleśniałego Chrisa, a Courtney pozłacanego. Helen: 'Że jak?! To niemożliwe! Kto na mnie po za Courtney głosował? '''Chris: '''Momencik... ''Pojawia się ekran na którym widać jak Helen głosuje na Courtney, Gwen na Courtney, Courtney na Helen, po długim namyśle Cody na Helen i Mike i Duncan ze zdziwieniem też na nią. '''Helen: '''CO?!?!?!?! '''Mike: '''Sorki, to była decyzja Cody'ego. '''Helen: Cody, jak mogłeś zagłosować na... Cody się rozpłakał i padł jej na kolana. Cody:'' '(płacz) Przepraszam Leno! Courtney mnie oszukała! Nie wiedziałem co zrobić! Zawiodłem twoje zaufanie! Wybacz mi za to! Rozpłakał się na dobre. '''Helen: Łzy masz prawdziwe.....Głos masz też szczery.....Nie becz już, bądź mężczyzną. Wybaczam ci! Cody: (szloch) Naprawdę? Helen: Jestem twoją dziewczyną - tak czy nie? Cody: 'Tak! ''Przytulili się, lecz Chris im przerwał. 'Chris: '''No dobra, nie mamy już tyle czasu. Helen, do buta! Wielki But Przegranych ''Helen już stała na kółku a Cody był przy niej. '''Cody: Jeszcze raz bardzo cię przepraszam. Będziemy w jednej drużynie w następnym sezonie? Helen: Oczywiście. W każdym. Chwila moment.... Dała mu niezapisany notes Cody: '''Co to jest? '''Helen: Coś w stylu dziennika i szkicownika razem. Jednego dnia piszesz co było ostatnio i na drugiej stronie go obrazujesz. Sama chciałam go zapisać, ale tyle się działo że całkowicie o nim zapomniałam i nic na nim nie napisałam. Mam nadzieję że kiedy będziesz po nim pisać będziesz pamiętać o mnie. Cody: 'Och, Leno. Kocham cię! ''Chcieli się pocałować, jednak Chris wykopał Helen z planu. 'Helen: '''JA TEŻ CIĘ KOOOOOCHAAAAAAAM!!! '''Chris: '''Auć. No to pożegnaliśmy już moją bratanicę w tym sezonie. Muszę się dostać na następne podsumowanie......A więc czy Cody zemści się na Courtney za jej eliminację? Jakie wyzwanie przygotujemy? Dowiecie się tego w następnym odcinku Totalnej! Porażki! Zemsty Planu! Przystanek autobusowy ''Helen już wylądowała i usiadła na ławce. 'Helen: '''Czy żałuję że odpadłam? Powiedzmy że chciałabym dłużej zostać z Cody'm i resztą, ale przynajmniej uwolniłam się od Courtney. ''Przyjeżdża Limuzyna Łajz z Chefem za kierownicą i wsiada do tylnego siedzenia. '''Chef: '''Wiesz, że niedługo podsumowanie? '''Helen: Co?! Nie zrobili go ostatnio? Chef: Nie. Ale będzie w następnym odcinku i ty będziesz jednym z gości... Helen: '''O nie.... ''Koniec odcinka! Od teraz już raczej nie będzie zgapienia od PTP. Dobrej nocy!' Jak się wam podobał odcinek? Ekstra! Niezły Słaby Zadowoleni z eliminacji Helen? Tak Niezbyt Nie Kategoria:Odcinki Totalnej Porażki: Zemsty Planu